Revenge
by DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: The enemy of my enemy is my friend - A saying that becomes more fitting as Bella feels her life slipping away from her. Set during New Moon, before Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Well, one thing I can say is that I dislike writing on a keyboard without a properly functioning backspace, but I did, and here is the story. (And I blame any mistakes on the fact that the backspace is not working!) :P Please read and review, be honest and tell me what you think good or bad.**

---

Bella laughed a little at the sensation of the blade scraping down her arm. The coldness of it was so like the touch of her former best friend – Alice Cullen. The way that the girl's icy fingers had used to caress down her pale white and fragile skin was mirrored perfectly in the way that she trailed the cold tip of the blade over her flesh. For a moment the brunette had to wonder what the pixie like vampire would have said if she told her what was happening right at that moment. The brunette wondered inside if the raven haired woman would have seen her decision to do it – to make herself feel again. The brunette decided that Alice wouldn't have seen because she was so used to leaving people, leaving her home behind. Alice may have been used to it but Bella wasn't, and she felt as if her heart had been violently ripped from her chest and crushed within another's palm even as she felt it continue to beat.

Angrily her pale thin fingers tightened on the handle of the knife causing the tip to nick at her skin slightly, making a cut form. "She left me..." she muttered angrily still scraping the blade down her arm as she quivered in anger. "She fucking abandoned me!" The girl roared as the knife dug down into her skin and caused a pale crimson line to spread from the slight cut.

The red outline of the cut came as a shocking contrast to the milky white flesh of Bella's skin. "She fucking used me!" The next slice was harder as the girl felt her angry for Alice bubbling to the surface. "Fuck her! Fuck this fucking pain." Bella growled annoyed as her arm began to burn under the cold touch. Inside her head the protective voice of Alice came to her, almost begging her to stop what she was doing. Bella ignored both the voice and the vision of the woman that she loved and cut deeper, making her flesh weep the tears that Alice could not.

The brunette spoke angrily to the vampire that only she could see, "You fucking bitch. You broke me and now you've come here to gloat?" She asked it as the blade pressed down and formed yet another line on her skin. The angel that sat between Bella's legs, kneeling beside the bed said nothing, but shook her head in a solemn gesture. "Well," Bella continued, "You got what you wanted; I'll never bother you again."

The blade cut deeper this time as Bella set her decision in concrete. The sharpness of the blade sent pleasurable thrills running up and down Bella's spine and unexpectedly settled between her thighs as she realised that she was enjoying the punishment she was giving herself. "Bella my friend, you are fucking messed up." She joked to herself.

"Yes you are Bella." A silky little voice from over beside Bella's window spoke softly, "So very messed up."

"Wouldn't you like to know Victoria?" Bella replied smoothly without even looking at the window. She had after all left it open on purpose.

The girl pressed the knife into her arm again and grinned as she heard the vampire's breathing pick up. Slowly she dragged the blade down her pale arm and then sliced straight across her wrist. For a moment she stared down at the stream of blood that was running freely across her arm before her eyes drifted across the room to the almost frantic looking redhead. Grinning she extended her arm and offered the bleeding wrist to the hungry vampire. "Drink," she said softly as she smiled at the woman.

"If I drink I kill, you know that... do you want that?" The vampire asked with as much restraint as she had keeping her away from the bloody mess on the other side of the room. It smelt so good that she didn't think that she would be able to keep herself away from it for much longer.

"Yes." Bella replied still holding her arm out.

Gracefully Victoria dropped down from her perch on the window ledge and stalked over to the brunette smiling predatorily. "I can do one of two things Bella, I can kill you – feast on your blood and leave your body broken – or I can change you. Kill your human self and you can come with me."

"My human self is dying one way or another." Bella looked at the photo frame on her bedside table. It showed a picture of her and Alice when they were happy. She felt a spark of hatred pass through her, "I might as well get revenge before I die."

"I want you to try and change me, Victoria." The brunette said as she offered her arm again. "I do not want to die here. I want to die where they killed me, where my heart was destroyed. Take me to the Cullen's house."

"As you wish," Victoria replied trailing her hand through the blood on Bella's forearm, bringing the fingers to her mouth she sucked on the blood and moaned at its taste. "Take my hand then."

Bella slid her hand into the redhead's lacing their fingers together as she did so and smiling. A blush covered the human's cheeks as she leaned forward and pressed her heated lips against the coldness of the vampire's lips. She didn't know exactly why she was kissing the redhead she just knew that she wanted to do it.

For Victoria it was a surprise to have the girl kissing her but she responded to it nonetheless. Falling into the warmth of Bella's mouth as her cold tongue trailed over the girl's red lips. Bella's other hand dropped the knife so that it clattered to the floor and wrapped around Victoria's thin shoulders. Victoria's free arm wrapped around Bella's waist to pull the human closer to her.

"You trust me with your life?" Victoria asked softly, wanting to make sure for some reason that this was what Bella wanted.

"I suppose that I am." Bella replied leaning forward slightly and pressing her lips against Victoria's again.

For Bella she was kissing the redhead because she was everything that Alice was not, and Bella desperately wanted to forget Alice.

For a moment Victoria shivered in delight, but then that moment was over and Bella was in her arms being carried bridal style through the forest towards the Cullen's abandoned house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: The second chapter of the Revenge series is here... and there is a lot more of the Victoria/Bella pairing to come. :)**

**

* * *

  
**

The redhead held Bella in her arms, cradling the human's body close to her own as she tried to keep the girl safe and close to her. Running through the forest at speeds faster than a normal human would ever be able to manage the redhead vampire flitted between the trees and the bushes in the direction of the Cullen's home. The smell of vampires was clear all the way from Bella's house, though that might have been because of the fact that Bella was visited by multiple vampires.

Soon the trees cleared and there was an opening in the middle where the Cullen's house stood, tall and proud as if it knew about the damage that was inflicted to the girl that Victoria was carrying by the Cullens.

"We're here Bella." Victoria whispered to the girl as they approached the front door.

"Thank you." The brunette replied laying somewhat limply Victoria's embrace and staring at the front door. "This is the first time being I've been back here since they left."

"I know Honey." The redhead answered softly, leaning down a little to press her lips to the crown of Bella's head.

"Let's go in," The brunette said while gently touching Victoria's cold hand, "I want to do this in Alice's bedroom. I might as well die where I once was loved right?"

"Sure." Victoria replied starting to feel a little uneasy around the brunette but shaking it off and instead walking with the brunette through the house.

Bella guided the redhead through the house until they were at the door of Alice's bedroom. Somehow even after everything that the raven haired vampire had put her through, she was still in love with her. Bella wondered if she would ever not be in love with the girl. Her heart started to race as she thought about all the things that had happened in that room in the time that she had known the pixie.

"Are you alright?" Victoria asked gently as she tightened her grip fractionally.

"I will be." Bella replied as she reached out to open the door. "This is where Alice and I spent most of our time when we were together at the house."

Victoria breathed deeply of the air smelling the combined scent of a vampire and the intoxicating scent of Bella Swan. "Trust me, I know that."

"Over there." Bella said softly as she pointed over to the bed that she'd spent many nights on before. Victoria lowered her down onto the soft fabric of the bed, gently laying her head on the soft cotton pillows with a grin etched onto her lips.

Victoria smiled down at Bella. The girl looked beautiful where she was laid on the bed. She was a beautiful human but that wasn't the only reason that Bella was beautiful to seemingly all vampires that met her. It was because of her scent that she was irresistible to vampires. She literally smelled good enough to eat, and if Victoria wasn't trying to change the girl she would probably be trying to eat her alive, or rather drink her blood.

Victoria had been a vampire for many years, and she was used to getting the urge to feast on someone's blood. She was also used to resisting the urge to feast on every human that she met, but it was stronger with Bella than it had been with anyone else. It was a lot harder to resist when the meal smelt so extraordinarily good.

"You look so good right now." She said as she smiled down at the girl. "And your smell. It is really, really, really good."

"I know. I'm the heroin that all vampires seem to crave." Bella replied as she rolled her eyes, "I know. I've had most of the vampires that have ever met me coming after me."

"I know that." Victoria replied as she leaned down and smelt the girl's body.

"Come on Victoria," Bella teased as she smiled up at the redhead vampire, "I thought this wasn't meant to take all day?"

"Actually the change takes about three days." The redhead replied softly as she moved to straddle Bella's hips.

"Kiss me?" Bella asked in a low tone as she reached her hands up until they tangled in the redhead's locks.

Victoria leaned down and pressed her lips against the brunette's lips, stroking her tongue over the girl's top lip for a moment before pulling away and looking into the girl's chocolate eyes. "You know this is going to hurt don't you?"

"I know." Bella breathed in reply before tilting her head back opening up her neck to the vampire on her lap.

Victoria leaned down and sighed as she smelt the girl's flesh. Kissing the girl's neck softly she worked her way down to the throbbing pulse at the base of Bella's neck. The redhead took a deep breath and then opened her mouth positioning her fangs over the brunette's flesh. The redhead waited a moment before plunging her teeth into the throbbing pulse.

Bella arched her back as soon as the pleasurable pain registered in her system. Victoria disregarded the brunette's movements and instead continued to suck on the girl's thumping pulse. Tearing herself away from Bella's neck Victoria trailed her hand down Bella's right arm and took the girl's wrist within her hand. Bringing the girl's wrist to her mouth Victoria bit down on the veins and sucked hard, filling Bella's blood stream with even more venom.

Bella whimpered under Victoria's attack, feeling the heat of the venom flowing through her veins burning everything it touched. Bella bit down on her bottom lip to keep the screams of pain inside.

The brunette smiled happily as the venom flowed through her system. The burn that the Cullen's told her would be there was, but there was also an underlying sense of happiness that came from the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm still not sure where this story is actually going but I ended up writing another chapter for it today and thought I would post it. To all Alice lovers, I don't think I can make her into the bad person of the story, but Edward seems to lending himself to the role. Not sure how the relationship between Bella and Victoria is going to evolve, so I'll be along for the journey as much as you guys.**

**

* * *

**

Bella could hear something in the stillness as her senses began to come back to her. There was the sound of shallow breathing - too shallow to be that of someone who actually needed to breathe, it was the breathing of a vampire that only took in air because it was what their bodies had needed to do while they were alive. The brown haired girl stretched one of her arms out and clenched her hand into a fist, feeling the way that the hardened muscles underneath the skin pulled, a pleased smirk spreading over her lips at the feeling of power that the sensation spread throughout her entire body.

"You're awake I see," A soft voice called from over to her left, the girl's head snapping around and taking in the hunched form of the redhead vampire who had previously been someone who was trying to kill her, and was now the person that changed her into the living dead being that she was now.

"I am," The brunette replied, opening her eyes and locked them with the dark black ones that belonged to the redhead, "You haven't fed."

"I was waiting for you." The redhead replied, leaning forward and pressing her lips against the brunette's, slipping a cool tongue between still bright red lips and moaning softly at the taste of blood inside the young vampire's mouth.

"Good," Bella's eyes flashed and a moment later Victoria was on her back underneath the newborn vampire. Bella's thighs straddling the redhead's hips as she leaned down and pressed the length of her body to that of the redhead. "I'm ravenous."

With that Bella pressed her lips hard against the other vampire's taking control of her mouth and shoving her tongue inside to play with the redhead's, flicking the tip before sucking on it as her hands smoothed down the woman's body and cupped the pert round breasts that she found there, flicking her thumbs over the hardened nipples through the woman's bra as she did so.

"Bella..." Victoria moaned, arching into the touch, surprised that the girl was being as controlled as she was - she had expected that the first thing the young girl would have wanted to do was disappear into the forest to hunt - but this was almost better than hunting.

The brunette's hands grasped Victoria's wrist and shoved them up above her head, tearing her lips away from the other woman's; if they had still been human then their lips would have been bruised from the force of the kiss, but as it was neither of the women were even panting. "Keep them there." The brunette whispered commandingly, a predatory smile spreading over her lips as she watched the submission cross over Victoria's eyes, the young girl had no doubt that the woman knew who was going to be in control of the relationship. Bella wasn't going to allow herself to be controlled again - not by Edward, or by Alice.

"Call me Isabella from now on Victoria." The girl growled softly into the other vampire's ear as she pressed kisses underneath the woman's ear, taking a moment to flick her tongue across the earlobe for a moment before Bella's lips descended down Victoria's throat and nipped the hard skin.

"Please..." Victoria moaned loudly, clutching onto the headboard of Alice's bed and digging her nails into it as her eyes fluttered closed at the way that the Bella's teasing kisses were making her feel.

A domineering smirk crossed the girl's lips but she did as the woman begged and tore the front of her shirt, pulling her bra out of the way as she nipped and suckled on one of the redhead's pert nipples. Her tongue ran around it in circles, teasing the other woman into a frenzy as the throbbing intensified between her legs. One of Bella's thighs fell between the redhead's legs, pressing up into Victoria's crotch prompting the woman to thrust her hips down into Bella's thigh to relieve some of the pressure.

"No..." Bella smirked at the whine that escaped Victoria's lips when she pressed her hips down against the woman's and stopped her from being able to thrust down onto her leg.

"Isabella..." The woman moaned, dark eyes looked directly into the girls. Victoria couldn't say that she wasn't surprised by the brunette's actions, but she supposed the clues had been in the way that the brunette had acted when she appeared at her bedroom window, and if she was telling the truth she preferred this Bella to the meek one that had been Edward's pet.

A thin pale hand slipped down the front of Victoria's jeans and into her panties, feeling the wetness that had accumulated as the redhead became even more turned on with every passing moment. "Isabella..." Victoria moaned, bucking her hips up into the touch.

Hands tore the woman's jeans off her body and fingers plunged forcefully into the woman's wet cunt, a pair of fingers stretching her pussy as they pounded inside her, Victoria's hips thrusting up rapidly into Bella's fingers as moans were torn out of her lips. "Good," The brunette whispered as she pressed her lips against where Victoria's pulse would have been throbbing in her neck if she was still alive. "You're mine, beg for it, beg for me."

"Please, fuck... please." The woman begged, her eyes locking onto the other woman's as she tried to get Bella to get her off, "Please Isabella... I need this... I need you."

"I can see that." Bella smirked as she trailed her eyes over Victoria's body, taking in the way that she was bucking into her fingers and the way that the muscles in her body were rippling.

"Please..." Victoria whined once again as she thrust up, trying to get more relief from the brunette's thrusts when the girl suddenly bite down into her neck, breathing through the skin and sucking hard. It wasn't the same as when a vampire bit into a person's neck when they were feeding, this was the primal need to mark one's mate, the need to take what was supposed to belong to them. Victoria had experienced it once before with James, but when he bit he was rough and he tore at her hard skin. When Bella pressed her fangs through her skin she did it in a neater manner, leaving a much smaller more refined mark.

The venom that spread through the wound burned, but in a nice way making the redhead moan loudly and cry out as she reached her peak, thrashing down around the brunette girl as she came.

Minutes went by as the redhead's body came back to itself, as her eyes opened to see the gleam in Bella's eyes. Something inside the girl's bright eyes flashed as the redhead's met the dark orbs and a shiver passed through the redhead's frame.

"Now we hunt." The girl replied, leaning down and pressing her lips to the redhead's softly for a moment before pulling away and hopping off the bed, walking towards the window.

Victoria pulled the remains of her clothes back onto her body, the shirt was the only thing that had really been damaged, and even that wasn't very bad. When she was dressed she went and stood beside the girl and wrapped her arm around her waist, pulling her back slightly into her body and whispering softly into her ear. "Do you need me to show you how?"

"I'm not going to kill a human Vic," The girl replied, shortening her new lover's name as she looked her in the eyes sharply, as if she was daring the woman to disagree with her.

"I can show you how to hunt beasts as well Isabella." The woman replied, nipping Bella's earlobe softly for a moment before leading her to the window and slipping out of it, landing perfectly on the ground underneath the window and waiting for the girl to leap down after her.

The redhead was surprised when the brunette just stepped out of the window and fell the to the ground, landing in a perfect crouch before standing and wiping her palms on her bloodstained jeans. "Do you want to tell your father where you've gone?" Victoria asked after a moment, looking into the brunette's eyes.

"I'll leave him a message, I can't go back there now." The girl replied, cocking her head to the side, "You were going to teach me how to hunt?"

"Follow me." Victoria replied, darting out into the forest, Bella following her easily her eyes marvelling at the details that she saw now as she ran that she would have never seen when she was human even if she had been studying the details on the trees and their leaves. She could see the tiny patterns that formed on the leaves, and the minuscule cracks in the bark of the trees that weren't even wider that a millimetre.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Victoria asked as they ran deeper into the forest, watching the way that Bella's head turned to take in as much of her surrounding as she possibly could.

"It is." The girl replied, closing her eyes and listening to the flow of nature around her, "I hear something."

"Good, that's the deer, they're over by the ridge, east of here." The redhead replied, "What do they smell like?"

"Rich, warm... like a metallic coffee almost, with the hint of copper." The brunette replied, her nostrils flaring as she took in the scent of blood. "Human blood smells better than that?"

"A lot better, it tastes better too." Victoria replied, a gleam coming into her eyes as she thought about the taste of Bella's blood as it had flowed down her throat when she was changing her. "Yours is the best that I have ever tasted."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Bella replied, smirking at the redhead before changing her course and darting ahead of Victoria through the trees, working her way around the town so that she wouldn't come into contact with anyone, and working into her course the boundary between the tribe's land and the Cullens even though she supposed that it didn't matter to her where the boundary was - but Jacob was her friend, he had tried to make sure that she was alright after Edward left her. It was Alice that she hated... it was still Alice that made her heart thud in her chest and her lungs to tighten. It was still Alice that she loved. The girl growled loudly, throwing herself forward out of the trees and slamming into the side of one of the deer, tearing into the flesh of it's neck before she had even managed to twist the poor beast's neck to kill it.

Victoria arrived on the scene a couple of moments later, watching as the brunette feasted on the deer's blood, gulping it down her throat almost angrily as she moaned at the taste of it. Victoria smirked as she watched the brunette's movements, the way that she cradled the breasts throat close to her lips as she sucked and the way that she was idly stroking the poor dead animals stomach as she sucked the life out of it. The beast seemed resigned to it's fate and stopped struggling, giving the last of it's life to the girl, almost as if it understood that she needed it to survive.

Throwing the beast down onto the ground when she was done the girl cried out loudly, growling fiercely as the pain of everything crashed down around her. The fine composure that she had worked on for the past few weeks melting as she feasted. Now the beast inside her was awake and taking over her from the inside out, Victoria had seen it many times before, she knew what happened to the newborns when they fed.

Snapping her eyes around the clearing, the brunette focused in on the redhead for a moment before dismissing her and turning her attention to the direction that the herd of deer had escaped in. Leaping to her feet the girl raced forward with an almost feral grace, darting through the trees as the hunter inside her took over and leapt onto the back of one of the doe's locking her legs around it's stomach as it turned to escape her grasp. Two hands gripped the deer's head in an inescapable grasp and then a moment later the beast of still and Bella was feasting against, draining it's life from the still warm body.

Once the girl had drunk the beast dry Victoria approached her, placing a hand down on the girl's shoulder and pulling her away from the carcase before it began to attract the other hunters in the forest. "Lets get you cleaned up." The woman murmured softly into Bella's ear leading her away from the two deer that she had slain and towards the nearby river.

The girl barely said a word as the redhead stripped her clothes off her body and lead the girl into the cool depths of the water, stopping only when the girl was immersed up to her shoulders. "Come here love," The redhead murmured softly as she opened her arms to the girl and encouraged her forward.

Victoria wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, stroking her fingertips along the girl's naked torso. The silent question ringing through her head as she wondered what happened to Bella to make her this bad, "_What did he do to you?_"

The redhead leaned down and pressed her cold lips against the brunette's forehead softly, tilting her chin up before she pressed her lips to Bella's, waiting for the other girl to respond to her touch before her fingers dipped lower and entered the girl slowly, filling her and settling before she moved in and out of the girl's cunt. Bella's hands gripped hard onto Victoria's shoulders, moaning against the taller woman's neck as she thrust back against her.

Victoria made the other girl cum in a handful of moments, their lips pressed together sharing the moans that made their way out of Bella's throat. The redhead held the other girl close to her body, running her hands over her flesh softly, tracing the defined edges underneath the water before finally cupping water in her hands and bringing it to the girl's mouth washing away the blood that covered her lips. "All clean." She pronounced, gripping the girl's hand and leading her back out of the water.


End file.
